Fire and Ice: A Waterbender's Knowledge
by Allekha
Summary: AU. Aang died 100 years ago and Katara is the new Avatar. She doesn't know, but Azula does. Azula captures her and Zuko frees her. Sokka seeks her, as does Azula, as she learns to bend. ZxK SxA?


Fire and Ice

In a small village at the South Pole sat a fourteen-year-old girl called Katara. She was the only water bender in the village after the Fire Nation had decimated it. She lived with her grandmother Kanna, and her older brother Sokka.

Right now she was watching over some of the smaller children as they ran and tumbled in the snow. Her brother Sokka was out hunting. Hopefully he would bring back a few arctic hens. If not, they still had a bit of his last catch to eat.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of a small child crying. Katara rushed over to see what had happened. One of the boys had started to climb up the wall, but had fallen halfway up onto the hard ice. His mother came over and started soothing him, then took him over to the fire.

Suddenly, Katara heard shouting. She turned around to see Sokka running towards the village at top speed. He ran towards the fire in the center, and even before he'd caught his breath, he was giving the bad news.

"Fire Nation ships! They're coming!" He screamed in panic.

"We have to get out of here!" One woman shouted. She started to head for her tent.

"There isn't _time_! They might not be even half an hour away." Sokka replied.

"You're right."

The voice sent small chills down Katara's spine. She looked around to find another girl about her age, with black hair and piercing gold eyes.

And she was in Fire Nation armor.

"Which one of you scum is the Avatar?" She asked, getting to the point quickly.

The village stared back at her blankly. When nobody replied, her gaze hardened.

"I will not ask again. Which one of you is the Avatar?"

In reply, Sokka grabbed his boomerang and threw it at the girl. She sidestepped the attack and came closer. Several guards followed her. In a few heartbeats she was right in front of Sokka, with two guards holding him up.

"Let him go!" demanded Katara, forming a whip of water. She may not have been a master, but she couldn't let this girl hurt Sokka!

Silence filled the air as the girl studied Katara. Then, quickly, she stepped up to Katara and held her hands together, putting them over the waterbender's forehead. Then she leaned forward, studying the small area of shade. Quickly as she'd come, she threw an order at the guards.

"Drop the peasant! This is the one we're looking for!" They quickly complied.

As soon as they had Katara in their grasp, Sokka's boomerang came back. It knocked one of the guards very hard on the head. Sokka caught it again, but a burst of fire from the girl's fist made him drop it again.

The girl grabbed onto Katara herself, and she and the guard wrestled Katara onto their ship.

As she was taken onto the ship, Katara heard the sounds of Sokka trying to get to her, and being stopped by the guards. Though she struggled all she could, she couldn't free herself.

"At least let me know your name!" She spat at the girl who was obviously in charge. The girl smirked at her, letting the guards drag Katara away. As Katara disappeared into the prisoner hold, she spoke.

"Princess Azula."

* * *

A/N: This fic is being co-written by loalaa and sarabella1. 

loalaa: If you're curious as to how Azula knew Katara was the Avatar, that'll be explained later. The other chapters should be longer then this one. The pairings are Zutara (frowns) and possibly Sokula.

sarabella1: Let's sing the Sokka Song! And the Firenation Song! Wait, the Sokka and Firenation Song!

_(Together:_

_Go Sokka! Go his boomerang! Go Sokka! Go his boomerang!_

_Boo Fire Nation! Boo Firelord!_ _Boo Fire Nation! Boo Firelord!_

_Go Sokka! Go his boomerang! Go Sokka! Go his boomerang!_

_Boo Fire Nation! Boo Firelord!_ _Boo Fire Nation! Boo Firelord!_

_Go Sokka! Go his boomerang! Go Sokka! Go his BOOMERANG! cheering  
_

_Boo Fire Nation! Boo Firelord!_ _Boo Fire Nation! Boo FIRELORD! booing and hissing_

_sarabella1 then pushes loalaa out of the way to type.)_

sarabella1: You've done enough typing for today. Go get some snacks!_ (snickers in the background)_

Disclaimer: We've saved up all our allowances and gift money for the past five years, but Nick _still_ won't sell the rights of Avatar to us.


End file.
